


Tumblr Ficlets/Prompts

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Castiel, M/M, MCD, Sub!Dean, post-canon fic, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Sometimes I post little things on Tumblr. Some of these are very NSFW, some aren't. I'll have tags and summaries for each chapter in the chapter summaries. Go bother me over there if you want moreMy tumblr





	1. First One to Make a Noise Loses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt: "First one to make a noise loses"  
> Tags: Dom!Castiel, Sub!Dean, Bottoming from the top, overstimulation, aftercare

Castiel was always a very calm dominant. Even when Dean majorly screwed up, he was still calm as he punished him. He never got worked up, yelled, or hit Dean out of frustration. That was one thing Dean loved about him. He trusted Castiel with his life because of that.

Another part of Castiel’s dominance was games. He loved games. A personal favorite went like this: Dean had to touch himself for a certain amount of time, and it was usually ten to fifteen minutes. The only rules were, he was not allowed to come until the end of the time, and if he stopped touching himself, the timer stopped. By minute nine, Dean was so on edge, but he couldn’t stop for very long if he wanted to come anytime soon. The final countdown was always brutal, but this game always led to a spectacular orgasm.

Today, Castiel had a game that may be a little unfair. He explained it to Dean as, “The first one to make a noise loses.” This was unfair for multiple reasons. One: Castiel was way calmer than Dean and had an insane amount of stamina. Two: Dean was very noisy in bed.

Dean was on his back when the game started. Castiel started with a deep kiss. He usually knew how to pull noises out of Dean just like this, but Dean resisted the urge to moan. He played dirty immediately, running his hand down Castiel’s chest and straight to his crotch. He palmed him as he nibbled down his jaw. Nothing except a little buck of Castiel’s hips. It wasn’t fair, but Dean was determined. He tried sucking a mark into Castiel’s collarbone while he stroked him, and again, nothing.

Castiel allowed Dean to try, but he knew he wasn’t going to break. He wasn’t very vocal in bed unless he got really riled up, and even then he would just start talking dirty. In this game, talking counted as noise, so he had to hold back way more in that regard. Once he felt like Dean had tried his best, he ducked down and away from Dean, body shimmying down the bed. He was glad that they were already naked, as they were most of the time on weekends when they were home alone. He let his hands slowly drag down Dean’s chest and stomach. He felt Dean tense under his touch when he went over his stomach. He knew Dean was self-conscious about his stomach and how it had a little bit of softness, but Castiel loved it. He would have started a spiel on how beautiful Dean was, but he wasn’t supposed to make any noise, so he simply kissed Dean’s stomach and looked up at him as he moved lower. His eyes flicked down and he heard Dean’s breath hitch as he started moving in on his cock. As soon as his tongue made contact with Dean’s cock, he took it away and started gently kissing Dean’s thighs. He could see Dean holding back a whine and grinned.

Dean bit his lip to keep from making any noise. He knew how patient Castiel could be with this and how impatient he was. That combination led to torturously long sessions where by the end, Dean was so wrung out that he couldn’t speak clearly from his desperate need to get off. It was amazing. He squirmed and tried to get his message across by pushing his hips up towards Castiel, but all that earned him was a sharp bite to the thigh. His breath hitched every time Castiel’s kisses would move down and in, but he would let out a breath of disappointment every time he went straight back up Dean’s thigh or moved on to the other side. It became such a pattern that when Castiel finally dipped down and took Dean’s cock into his mouth all the way to the base, Dean nearly lost. He gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth, barely avoiding a loud moan.

Castiel knew he was playing dirty, but he loved it. Dean looked beautiful with flushed cheeks, fluttering lashes, and a pleading look in his eyes. What he wouldn’t give to hear him. He pulled off with a pop and crawled over Dean again, straddling his thighs. An outsider would call Castiel a ‘power-bottom’. He loved riding Dean as much as he loved fucking him. For the purpose of this game, why not attack from both angles? He turned around to face away from Dean and grabbed their lube from the side table. He arched his back so Dean could watch as he gently wiggled the plug from his ass free. He made a strong point of stroking Dean firmly as he slicked up his cock, teasing the head with his fingertips. He was shocked Dean made it this far, but that didn’t mean things were about to get way more intense for him. He chewed his lip as he sank down onto Dean’s cock. This part was difficult for him too, but it was so worth it. He knew he had more stamina, so he was confident.

Dean couldn’t take much more of this. He felt himself slipping as soon as he watched his cock disappear into Castiel’s ass. He felt slender fingers moving down, and as soon as one slipped into his hole, he was gone. “P-please…”

Castiel raised a brow and looked back at Dean to confirm that he just spoke.

“Yes, I lost. I don’t care. Please, just touch me.”

“I am touching you, my love.” Castiel spoke softly, adding a second finger and curling them against Dean’s prostate.

“Ah! Y-you know what I mean. C’mon, Cas, please…just move!”

Castiel hummed and remained perfectly still. “You’re awfully bossy for someone who isn’t allowed to come without permission. Would you like to reword that?”

“ “m sorry, please Cas. Please, sir, can you move? I need it so badly. Please.”

Castiel grinned. “There’s my good boy.” With that, he started riding Dean like a professional. He knew exactly how to move to give them both an amazing experience. He bounced and rolled his hips, the bed rocking with each movement. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Dean desperately grabbing the sheets. He was so good. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch without permission when Cas was riding him. “You can touch me.”

Dean’s hands flew off the bed, grabbing Castiel’s slender hips and feeling them beneath his fingers. He moaned freely now. The feeling of Castiel’s fingers curling relentlessly against his prostate and his ass bouncing in his lap was close to overwhelming. He reached around and took Castiel’s cock into his hand, stroking him in time with each bounce. “I-I’m so close…can I-”

“No. Not until I tell you.” Castiel groaned at the feeling of Dean’s hand. He let his pleasure flow freely through him to have some pity on Dean, who was whining and tensing up from the effort of trying not to come. Castiel pulled his fingers free to cut Dean some slack. He wanted Dean to be good and it wasn’t fair to make it too hard for him to succeed. He leaned back and bounced faster, feeling his orgasm barrel towards him. He gasped and moaned as he came hard over his own stomach, hips slowly coming to a stop. He heard Dean whimpering beneath him and lifted himself off before turning around to take care of his boy.

Dean was so blindingly close and he knew it wasn’t going to take much now. He whined and stared up at Cas pleadingly, hips bucking as he whimpered at the loss of Castiel’s ass.

Castiel gently rubbed Dean’s thigh. “I have you. Relax, I’ll take care of you.” He wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and started stroking him. When Dean wailed, he hummed. “Come for me, Dean.” Watching Dean’s body finally release and tremble through his orgasm was beautiful. Dean moaned wildly as he came, eyes squeezed shut. Castiel continued stroking Dean through his orgasm, but as he started coming down, he started going faster.

Dean squirmed and tried to get away from the overstimulation when Castiel sped up. “A-ah! Hey!”

“You lost, Dean.”

Dean shouted and squirmed, trying to back away, but Castiel had a tight grip on his hips. He knew his safewords and he could stop this at any moment if he needed to, but this post orgasm torture was a common punishment, and he didn’t mind it. It sucked, but it wasn’t as bad as other things.

Castiel had a wicked grin as he watched Dean and held him down. He finally let go once he saw tears forming in Dean’s eyes. “Okay, okay, I’m stopping.” He cleaned Dean up with a warm, wet washcloth before wrapping him in a blanket and holding him in his lap. Aftercare was one of his favorite parts of their relationship. He kissed the top of Dean’s head and hummed. “Did you enjoy that scene?”

“Even though it was rigged, yeah. I liked it.” Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.”


	2. Took You Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, sad fic about what happens when Sam and Dean finally kill everything and seal up Heaven and Hell. Written from Sam's POV.  
> Tags: Major Character Death, Grief, M/M, F/M, mentions of Destiel

Dean had been talking about retiring for a few years. He always said that if there were no more monsters left to fight, he’d find a sandy beach and stick his toes in the ocean. I never believed him, until it happened. We closed the gates of hell for good. Every monster in the continental US was either benevolent, or dead. The angels were trapped in heaven. Due to their dwindling numbers, if a single one left, heaven would collapse. Castiel stayed on earth as heaven’s ambassador, keeping an eye on everything.

I wasn’t sure where I’d go. Maybe back to school? That seemed like the best option. Dean did exactly what he said he would. He packed everything up, stuck Cas and Jack in the car with him, and drove straight to the east coast.

Weeks passed before I saw him again. He sent me the address to a beach house somewhere off the coast of North Carolina, so I drove out to visit him. The first thing that seemed off was Castiel. He was no longer wearing his usual suit and creepy trench coat. He had on one of Dean’s t-shirts and a pair of jeans that looked a little too big on him. He looked oddly human, but it was clear that he wasn’t. I’ve seen him as a human before, and this wasn’t it.

The next thing that was off was Dean. He was so relaxed. Usually my brother always looked like the weight of the entire world was resting on his shoulders. Now, he looked free from his own mental prison. I had a moment of wondering if we missed a shapeshifter, but Cas assured me that he was just happier here.

In the days that I spent there, I remembered how weird it was to live a domestic life. It was even stranger to see Cas, Jack and Dean living so domestically. By the last day, Dean finally admitted to me that he and Cas were more than just friends now. At first I was surprised, but as soon as I spent ten seconds thinking about the staring, the awkward hugs, the constant worry about one another, it made sense. I was happy, because of how happy it made Dean.

Jack was happy at the beach house too. He enjoyed his human life, and even got a job to keep himself occupied.

The weeks turned into months, and the months turned into years. I met a former hunter in law school, and we were married a few years later. Every summer, we brought the kids to visit Dean at the beach. Dean proved himself to be the ‘cool’ uncle. He let my daughter, Mary, give him a makeover once. I still have those pictures as future blackmail. He stayed up late with my son, Henry, and they played Super Smash Bros., which Cas had gotten for Jack.

Time marched on, and one day, the years of bad diner food and greasy cheeseburgers caught up to Dean. At the age of 72, he had a massive heart attack. My first reaction was one of anger. Surely Cas saw it coming. He still had his grace, so he had to see Dean’s health going down. That was when I found out that they made a pact when they moved in together. Cas was never to heal any of Dean’s medical issues. Ever. If his time came naturally, that was how he wanted to go. Dean felt like it was his only chance to die normally. So he did.

Jack was nearly inconsolable. He knew that when Dean died, Cas was going to return to heaven to spend eternity with him. He didn’t want to be alone. I let him move in with me after that. My kids had just gone off to college, so it was just me and my wife.

I made Cas promise to come visit me every now and then, and he kept his promise. Once a year, he came down to earth and said hello to me and Jack. He always came on Jack’s birthday.

I was ninety when it happened. I knew it was coming. I hadn’t felt right for days. I went to sleep one night, and when I woke up, I was young again. I wandered through my memories in heaven, searching for my brother. Of course I came across dozens of memories of him, but I wanted my real brother. It took awhile, but I found him. He was in Bobby’s house. Cas was there, and the room was filled with people I loved. Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Charlie. Dean only had one thing to say to me.

“Took you long enough.”


End file.
